If You Only Knew
by mellifluous cloud
Summary: Jack surprises Gabe by visiting her in Ohio, but it turns out the exact opposite of how he'd planned. Mushy and predictable... one of my earlier stories. Sorry.
1. Chapters 1-5

TITLE: If You Only Knew  
AUTHOR: JackPhillipsGirl  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of So Weird – but I dream about owning Jack. =) Gabe and Seth Crawford are from the episode "Angel". The song "Rest Stop" belongs to matchbox twenty. I did write Annie's song, and you can probably tell because it sucks so bad (no, I'm serious). This is my first Jack/Annie story, so be kind! And REVIEW! 

Chapter One

"Welcome to Ohio," Jack read, a smile coming to his face as he said the words aloud. "Mr. B, how much longer till we get to Gabe's house?"

"About one second sooner than the last time you asked," Ned replied. His comment only made Jack's grin grow broader. He leaned back on the couch with his arms behind his head as he continued to view the scenery through the bus window.

"Jeez, Jack, how long has it been since you've seen this girl?" Carey asked. He was sitting on the other side of the room with his arm casually slung around Fi's shoulder. They had been going out for a little over a month already, but Jack still had trouble getting used to the idea. He felt awkward whenever he was around them, and he couldn't quite place _why_.

"Two hundred and fifty-six days," Jack answered quickly, his tone of voice dead serious. Carey raised his eyebrows, shocked at the fact that his friend had been keeping count. Fi rolled her eyes, trying her best to suppress a laugh.

"You _did _call Gabe and let her know that we were coming, didn't you?" Molly asked.

Jack averted his gaze, focusing on the floor. "Um, actually… no." _Here it comes._

"_WHAT?_" Molly shouted, her eyes blazing.

"I, um, just thought that I could, you know, surprise her," Jack mumbled, feeling guilty for not letting his mother know sooner. But he really wanted it to be special when he saw Gabe again. He could see her in his mind now, after recovering from the initial shock, how her eyes would light up, and how she would smile brilliantly, and the touch of her hands on him when she enveloped him in a hug… a tingle went through his body just imagining it.

"But what if she's not home?" Molly pressed, interrupting his thoughts.

"She will be," Jack replied confidently, although he had no way of knowing for sure. _She has to be._

Molly shook her head, realizing that her son had a hopeless case of lovesickness. "I hope you're right," she murmured.

"Well, here we are," Ned announced, pulling into the driveway. Jack immediately leapt up and ran to the bus door, grasping the handle.

"Not so fast," Molly said to him. "Go get Annie – she's had her door closed for a while now and I think maybe she fell asleep."

"But can't Carey or Fi get her?" Jack protested.

"Jack…" Molly said in a no-nonsense voice. Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping as he walked back to the bedroom that Annie and Fi shared.

He opened the door in one swift motion, and walked in. "Hey Annie, we're at…" his voice trailed off as Annie, who had been sitting on her bed, leaped nearly a foot in the air. She tossed what looked like a piece of paper under the bed and turned to Jack, her eyes wide and scared. "…Gabe's," Jack finished. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Annie answered quickly, flashing a grin to prove her point. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Jack replied, staring at her for a couple more seconds, as if trying to determine that she really was telling the truth. Then he shrugged and hurriedly ran from the room.

Annie heaved a deep sigh as he left the room, retrieving the paper that she threw under her bed and carefully tucking it away in a folder with the rest of her song lyrics. _If you only knew._

  


Chapter Two

Jack raced to the front door of the Crawfords' home as if he were competing in the Olympics. He slowly pushed the button of the doorbell, actually trembling with anticipation. The door opened and Jack's heart stopped at the sight of her, waiting to see her smile, her eyes light up, and to feel her arms around him.

But Gabe only stood there, looking confused, and not all that happy. "Jack? Um, what are you doing here?" She was almost frowning.

Jack's smile faded. _Why isn't she happy to see me? _"We're going to be in town for a few days, so I thought I'd surprise you with a visit," Jack explained, wondering what he did wrong.

"Oh."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Jack asked, hoping that it wasn't _him _that she was upset with. He peered over her shoulder, hoping for some sort of clue.

"No, it's… fine. I guess I just would have liked for you to tell me that you were coming here."

"I just wanted to surprise you," Jack said, still waiting for something more. But it didn't come. No smile, no hug… nothing.

She stared him down for a few more seconds, before exclaiming, "Oh!" and stepping aside from the doorway as though it was an afterthought. "Come in."

Jack entered the home, shortly followed by the rest of his family who were making their way across the lawn. Seth walked into the room, having heard the commotion. "Jack!" he exclaimed. "Gabe didn't tell me that you were coming."

"I didn't know either," Gabe said, without emotion.

Molly, Carey, Fi, Annie, Irene, and Ned walked into the house. "I'm _so _sorry that my son didn't call you to let you know that we were coming," Molly apologized. "I feel like we're invading your home or something, but don't worry, we'll sleep on the bus."

"It's all right," Seth replied quickly. "You know that you're all welcome here anytime – as long as my fence stays in one piece," he added jokingly. Everybody laughed, except Gabe. Nothing even remotely close to a smile had yet to appear on her lips. 

__

What's come between us, Gabe? Jack wondered. _Where's the connection that we once had? _Gabe avoided his gaze, and Jack felt that he could cry. The only thing that he knew for sure right now was that the connection was gone.

  


Chapter Three

Jack yawned, stretching his arms above his head. _Where am I?_ he wondered. It was the first thing on his mind every morning; with all the traveling that they did, he could be in five different states in one week. _Oh yeah, Ohio, _he remembered, feeling disappointed. The entire previous day had been a complete disaster. Gabe hardly even spoke to him. _What happened? _Jack asked himself. Maybe she was only in a bad mood yesterday. Maybe she had something else on her mind and didn't realize how she was acting. _I still love her, _Jack thought. And he did. He would tell her today.

It was only eight a.m., but Jack was already awake, so he quickly got dressed and stepped outside the bus. He could see Gabe across the field, milking a cow. Jack approached her just as she stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"'Morning," Jack greeted her, with a slight smile.

Gabe glanced up, apparently just realizing that he was there. "'Morning," she responded, forcing a weak smile.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

They walked side-by-side across the field for a while, silent. When they finally spoke, it was at the same time.

"Gabe –"

"Jack –"

"You first," Gabe said quickly.

"Okay." Jack took a deep breath, wondering how to put his feelings into words. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, lately," he began. "About us."

"So have I."

"I know that we don't see each other as often as we'd like to, but… I think about you all the time, Gabe. I've missed you so much and I realized that… that… I love you," Jack blurted, holding his breath.

"You do?" Gabe said, sounding a little scared and even disappointed.

"I really do."

"Oh please, Jack, don't do this to me… it only makes it so much harder…"

What? This wasn't the response that he had been expecting at all. But so far, Gabe hadn't said or done anything that he expected.

"We can't be together," Gabe said.

Jack felt like he had been slapped. A tear fell down his cheek, and he looked away. He didn't want Gabe to see him cry. "What are you talking about?" he managed to say.

"I didn't want it to end like this…" Gabe whispered. "But Jack – it just isn't working between us. Can't you see it too?" She paused, waiting for him to respond, but he didn't say anything. "Oh, I wanted to be happy when you showed up on my doorstep, but… I just didn't… care anymore. I'm really sorry."

"I, um, felt a little like that too," Jack lied unconvincingly. "I mean, the reason I came here was to try to make things better between us, or see if it really was over – like I had a feeling it was."

Gabe nodded, not believing him at all. If Jack was telling the truth, then he wouldn't have professed his love to her. "So, I guess I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "I guess so." Gabe turned around and headed back to her house, and Jack watched her go, his eyes brimming with tears. _It's over. _

_Just three miles from the rest stop  
And she slams on the brakes  
She said I tried to be but I'm not  
So could you please collect your things  
I don't wanna be cold  
I don't wanna be cruel  
But I gotta find more  
Than what's happening with you  
If you'd – open up the door  
  
She said – while you were sleeping  
Well I was listening to the radio  
And wondering what you're dreaming when  
It came to mind that I didn't care  
And I thought – hell if it's over  
Well I had better end it quick  
Or I could lose my nerve  
Are you listening – can you hear me  
Have you forgotten  
  
Just three miles from the rest stop  
And my mouth's too dry to rage  
The light was shining from the radio  
I could barely see her face  
But she knew all the words that I never had said  
She knew the crumpled-up promise of this  
Broken down man – and as I opened the door  
  
She said – while you were sleeping  
Well I was listening to the radio  
And wondering what you're dreaming when  
It came to mind that I didn't care  
And I thought – hell if it's over  
Well I had better end it quick  
Or I could lose my nerve  
Are you listening – can you hear me  
Have you forgotten  
_   
  


Chapter Four

__

[About 10 minutes earlier, Annie's bedroom]

Annie slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, squinting from the sunlight shining brightly through her window. She glanced over at Fi, but she wasn't there. She tended to stay up late with Carey and usually ended up falling asleep in his arms. Annie sighed. _I wish I could have a love like theirs._

She gazed out the window. _Don't think of him, don't think of him… _she commanded herself, but her hopes were dashed when she saw him across the field. With Gabe. Annie watched them sadly for a little while, her heart sinking. They appeared to be in deep conversation. _Why does he have to be with her? _she wondered, immediately feeling guilty at her thought. _Gabe makes him happy. I have to accept that. I want Jack to be happy, don't I?_

Annie turned her attention away from the window, shaking her head. _I want him to be happy, all right. With me. _She stood up and walked across the room, retrieving the manila file cabinet folder on her desk. In it was where Annie kept all of her song lyrics, and she pulled out her most recent creation, re-reading the words she had written only yesterday. Sitting down, she took out a pen and added a few more lines, and then stopped herself. _Why am I writing this? _Annie asked herself. _I'll never be able to sing it._

Reading her own lyrics almost brought tears to her eyes. It was so true. It was exactly how she felt. And he'd never know.

__

[Meanwhile, at Gabe's house]

Gabe closed the door behind her, leaning against it and letting out all the breath she had been holding in. _I did it, _she thought. She expected to feel some sort of relief, like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She expected to be semi-proud of herself for doing something that was so difficult. She even expected to be happy.

But she wasn't. She was sad… and completely, utterly alone.

  


Chapter Five

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Annie tossed the song lyrics into the back of her folder. "Come in," she said softly.

The door opened and Jack stepped into the room. Annie felt her spirits rise, but then she realized that he looked… different. _Something's wrong. _Jack's eyes were a little red, and his hair was mussed as though he had run his fingers through it too many times.

"Um, we're going inside Gabe's house now to have breakfast." His voice wavered as he said her name.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Annie asked, her voice full of concern.

__

How did she know? Jack thought. "No," he lied, avoiding eye contact.

Annie studied him carefully. It was written all over his face, and she couldn't stand to see him so unhappy. "There is, isn't there?" she asked. She wanted him to tell her; she wanted to comfort him… but she didn't want to push him, either.

Jack stared at the wall behind her. He had always thought of Annie as kind of annoying; she was someone who he could never be close to and would never understand him – but right now, why did it feel like she was the only one who could? She was still watching him, waiting, but not trying to pry anything out of him. Suddenly Jack couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "Gabe broke up with me," he blurted.

It was a moment before Annie realized the reality of his words. She had imagined this moment so many times, playing it over and over again in her mind. Now that it had actually happened, she had no idea how to react. She always thought that this would make her so happy – the only obstacle between them was out of the way. Jack could really be hers now.

But he looked so… heartbroken. Annie couldn't bear to see him like this. It was breaking her heart too. She never wanted him to be upset. She never wanted anything bad to happen to Jack – she loved him too much.

"Wow," Annie whispered. "I'm so sorry – I had no idea."

Jack sighed, closing the door behind him and then sitting down on Annie's bed. She swiveled around in her chair to face him. "Neither did I," he admitted, looking down at the floor and absentmindedly fiddling with the angel hanging around his neck.

Annie didn't say anything. She was at a loss of words. And she didn't want to say anything that would make Jack more upset than he already was.

He looked up suddenly, finally meeting Annie's eyes. "How could she do this to me?" he asked, his voice shaking. "How could she, Annie?"

"I – I don't know," Annie stammered, not really sure if he was looking for an answer.

"I told her that I love her," Jack said. He couldn't believe that he was telling Annie all of this, but right now, it didn't seem to really matter. He buried his head in his hands, sobbing softly.

"Oh, Jack…" Annie said. He looked so helpless. She wanted to sit down on her bed next to him and hold him in her arms. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and tell him that everything would be okay. But she couldn't.

Jack stood up then, brushing away his tears. "Oh God – I'm sorry, Annie. You didn't need to hear all of that." He walked to the door.

"It's… okay," she said weakly. _Don't go. Not yet._ But seconds later, he was gone.


	2. Chapters 6-10

Chapter Six

Jack took another bite of his pancakes, feeling incredibly awkward. He, Molly, Ned, Irene, Carey, Fi, Annie, Seth, and Gabe were all crowded around the Crawfords' dining room table. Gabe and Jack were sitting next to each other. Both of them were too embarrassed to tell their parents that they broke up, especially after Ned had driven everyone so far out of the way just for Jack. Jack didn't know how much of this he could handle. The breakup was hard enough, and it was even more difficult pretending that he and Gabe were still together, just so everyone else could be happy. He could still hear her words in his mind: _I just didn't care anymore._

So how come I still do?

He glanced at Gabe out of the corner of his eye. She too was eating her meal in silence. _I hate this, _Jack thought. The adults didn't even notice anything weird between the two of them; they were too deep in their own conversation. Fi and Carey were too involved with each other to acknowledge anything else going on… and Annie, of course, knew.

Jack and Gabe were the last ones to finish the breakfast and the last ones sitting at the table. Seth had decided to give Molly, Fi, the Bells, and Annie a tour of the farm, since not all of them had seen it yet. They were the only two people in the house.

Gabe stood up and began to clear off the table, when Jack spoke. "I don't want this to be the end."

Gabe winced. "Jack…" she murmured.

"No!" Jack shouted. "Listen to me, Gabe. We can make it work. I know we can, if we just try…"

"Don't you get it, Jack? We can't. We won't try… it's over."

"How can you do this to me?" Jack said it so softly that Gabe almost didn't hear him.

"Don't you think it hurts me too?" Gabe asked, her voice trembling.

"Then why are we doing this to ourselves?" Jack demanded.

Gabe sighed, closing her eyes tightly as if that would make everything go away. When she opened them again, Jack's eyes were still searching hers for an answer. "Let go."

"I can't let go. Gabe - you're everything to me."

Gabe bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to fall for Jack again – she remembered how miserable she had been during the last couple months of their relationship. _I'm not going through that again. _Her back was to him now, but she could actually feel his eyes boring into her. Unable to handle it anymore, she fled from the room.

  


Chapter Seven

__

[A minute or two earlier]

Annie let herself through the Crawfords' backdoor and headed back to the dining room. She was about to walk in when she overheard Gabe and Jack's voices.

"Don't you think it hurts me too?" Annie leaned against the wall, holding her breath. She didn't want them to know she was right outside the dining room.

"Then why are we doing this to ourselves?" she heard Jack ask.

There was a long pause, and then Annie heard Gabe say, "Let go."

"I can't let go," Jack said. "Gabe – you're everything to me." Tears formed at the corners of Annie's eyes. _How can he still love her? _Annie wondered. _After all she's putting him through? _She went outside the back door again before she could hear Gabe's response.

__

Jack doesn't need me, Annie realized. _Gabe is the only one that he wants. _And then another thought occurred to her. _And if I really care about him, I'll help him get what he wants._

[Meanwhile, in the Crawfords' dining room]

Jack remained sitting, still stunned by the way Gabe ran out on him. _It's really over, _he realized. Earlier that day, it all seemed so surreal – but now, he believed it. There was nothing he could do or say to change what happened between him and Gabe. _I have to accept that. _And as much as Jack would have liked to just disappear off the face of the earth and live his life in misery, he realized another thing too: he had to move on.

He stood up and headed to the front door of the house. It was the first step in the long road he had ahead of him – the recovery of a broken heart. A few minutes later he stood in front of the closed door to the bedroom he shared with Carey. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. _Finally. I can be alone._

The scene changed quickly, though, when he opened the door and found Carey and Fi making out on the bed. They didn't even hear Jack come in. Completely repulsed, he ran from the room and closed the door behind him. How come _they _could be in love, but Jack couldn't? He looked over to Annie's bedroom, and saw that the door was slightly open. _She listened to me before – maybe she will now._

Jack knocked on the door lightly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Annie called back. Jack walked into the room, finding Annie sitting at her laptop.

"Hey," he said, flashing his trademark grin.

"Hey."

"What're you up to?" Jack asked.

"Oh, just surfing the web," Annie replied.

"Not for weird stuff, I hope."

Annie laughed. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you." There was silence, and then Annie asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

Jack suddenly felt awkward sharing all his feelings with Annie. Did she even care? He didn't need to bore her with all his pathetic love problems.

"Because, if there is, I'm willing to listen," Annie added.

__

You are? "Well… it's about Gabe," Jack began, sitting down on her bed. Annie didn't say anything; she only waited for him to continue. She was so easy to talk to. "I guess I just realized that it really is over. It's so hard for me to accept."

"Gabe was a huge part of your life, Jack," Annie said. "Of course this break-up is going to be hard on you. You were with her for years – it's going to be a while before you can let go of that special place she held in your heart."

Jack stared at her. Her words were so… true. How did she know exactly the right thing to say? A strange feeling overcame him suddenly, he wanted to hug her – a part of him even wanted to kiss her. _I'm going crazy, _he told himself. _I'm only having these thoughts because of the way Carey and Fi are so in love, and because I miss Gabe, and because Annie's here… _But he couldn't shake the feeling. He _longed _to hold her. "Thanks," Jack said softly. "I needed that."

Annie nodded, and Jack stood up. "Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here," she said.

Jack smiled warmly. "I'll keep that in mind." Then, before he could do anything that he might regret, he turned around and left.

  


Chapter Eight

Jack rolled over in his bed and eyed the calendar on the wall. _It's almost over. _Two days had passed since he had that conversation with Gabe – it was actually the last time he had even spoken to her. And tonight, it would be over. They would be leaving Ohio, and Gabe would become nothing more than a distant memory – and maybe Jack would even be able to forget all about her.

__

[Meanwhile…]

Annie strolled across the lawn, looking for Gabe. She had been planning to talk to her for a couple days now, but she kept putting it off. But tonight, they would be leaving. This was her last chance to make things better – it was now or never.

Finally, Annie saw her. She was in the barn with some horses. "Gabe," Annie called, but she didn't look up. "Gabe," she said, more loudly.

Gabe glanced up slowly, as if acknowledging her existence for the first time. "Oh, hi," she replied.

Annie walked into the barn until she was standing directly in front of Gabe. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Gabe said slowly. "What about?"

"Jack."

"Oh." There was a touch of disgust in her voice.

"Can't you see what you're doing to him?" Annie asked desperately. She took a deep breath. "He's still madly in love with you, Gabe. He wants to make things work out, and he won't be happy until he does." She paused, and when Gabe didn't say anything, Annie decided to keep talking. "He told me how much he misses you. You were his one true love – his everything. He can't let go. He's completely heartbroken over what happened."

Gabe looked away, and there was a long pause before she responded, almost inaudibly, "So am I."

An overwhelming feeling of sadness overcame Annie as she heard Gabe say those words. She hadn't wanted this to work. She had wanted Gabe to scream at her and tell her that it was none of her business and to leave her alone. She wanted to have walked away and be content with the fact that she had at least tried, and that was the best she could do. But it was working.

__

What have I done?

  


Chapter Nine

__

[Meanwhile, back on the bus]

Jack walked into the community room, where the sounds of Carey's guitar filled the air. "Hey, that's nice," he commented. "What is it?"

Carey took a long strum, then replied, "It's one of Annie songs – ''Cause You're Watching Over Me'. She said she needed help with the melody of the bridge. Well, I can't remember exactly how the song goes – it was something like that. Hey… do you think you could run into her room and get me the lyrics? It might give me a better idea."

"Why can't you get them?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Jack, I'm a _musician_," Carey responded. Jack rolled his eyes. "You didn't seriously expect me to interrupt my ingenuity – did you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get the lyrics," he said reluctantly, walking into Annie's room. "Hey Annie, could you get me the lyrics to…" his voice trailed off as he realized that she wasn't there. Jack eyed the surroundings of the bedroom, wondering where exactly she might keep her songs. He was about to give up when a manila folder next to Annie's laptop caught his eye. _There it is._

He opened the folder carefully, shuffling for the song Carey needed. He pulled it out triumphantly, and as he closed the folder, another paper fell out and fluttered down to the floor. Jack bent down to pick it up and was about to put it away, but the words jumped out at him.

_When I woke up this morning  
I vowed that I wouldn't think of you  
So I looked out my window at the sky  
And it was the perfect shade of blue  
  
It only reminded me of your eyes  
Why do I tell myself these lies?  
  
I don't want to want you  
And I don't want to need you  
You consume my every thought  
Do you even think of me?  
I don't want to love you  
But if you only knew  
I wonder if you'd love me  
Would you love me too?  
  
You're out with her right now  
The girl you've loved for years  
I'm trying not to think about it  
But this paper's stained with tears  
  
I wonder if she loves you like I would  
Can she love you as much as I could?  
  
I don't want to want you  
And I don't want to need you  
You consume my every thought  
Do you even think of me?  
I don't want to love you  
But if you only knew  
I wonder if you'd love me  
Would you love me too?  
  
Oh I still want to want you  
And I still want to need you  
You consume my every thought  
Do you even think of me?  
I still want to love you  
But if you only knew  
I wonder if you'd love me  
Would you love me too?  
  
Please say you'd love me too _

Jack read the words again and again, his heart pounding in his chest. _It's about me._

  


Chapter Nine

Jack ran outside the tour bus and into the Crawfords' yard. He eyed the field desperately, his heart racing. Where was she? Then he heard someone approaching him from behind, and he spun around.

"Jack," Gabe said breathlessly. "Jack, you were right. About everything."

Jack swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"Annie told me…"

__

Annie talked to her? Jack thought. _Annie was trying to get us back together? _He couldn't believe the words coming out of Gabe's mouth.

"She said that you were completely brokenhearted over what happened," Gabe added. "That I'm… your everything. Your angel," she added with a small smile. "She seems to think we belong together, Jack," Gabe said, taking a step closer. "And I think she's right." Jack's mouth was too dry to speak, and he stood there helplessly as Gabe leaned in closer. A million thoughts were running through his mind at once. This was what he wanted, wasn't it?

__

I just didn't… care anymore.

I'm willing to listen.

It's over.

If you ever need to talk, I'm here.

Let go.

If you only knew, I wonder if you'd love me. Would you love me too?

[Meanwhile, Annie's room]

Annie looked out her window, watching Jack and Gabe. There. She did it. She talked to Gabe, told her how much Jack still cared about her – and it worked. And now, they would be together again, and Annie would be right back where she started. Alone.

Seeing that they were about to kiss, Annie turned away. _I did this, _she reminded herself. _This is what I wanted – isn't it?_

  


Chapter Ten

No. This wasn't what he wanted at all. Before Gabe's lips could touch his, Jack pushed her away. "Stop," he said.

Gabe's eyes brimmed with tears immediately. "Why?" she asked.

"I – I can't do this," Jack admitted. "I'm in love with someone else." He hated to do this – but he also knew what was right. _I have to follow my heart._ "I'm sorry," he whispered, but Gabe only continued to cry. He held in her in a loose hug, and then walked back to the bus. Once inside, he knocked on Annie's door.

"Come in," she called softly. Jack walked in, and Annie looked at him sadly. "So, everything's okay now," she said. "You can be with the one you love."

"Yeah," Jack replied, sitting next to her on the bed. "It is."

"Did she tell you that she loves you?" Annie asked.

"Not yet."

"Oh," Annie replied. "I wonder why not."

Jack turned and looked her in the eyes. "I guess she's afraid to hear what I'll say in response," he said.

Annie looked confused. "But didn't you already tell Gabe that you love her?"

Jack kept his gaze fixed on Annie as he said, "I wasn't talking about Gabe." Annie was speechless – what was he talking about? He couldn't possibly mean… Could he? "But this girl shouldn't be afraid," Jack continued. "Because if I had only known how she felt – I'd say I love her too." He searched her eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"I love you, Jack," Annie said, her heart filled with longing for the boy in front of her. What would he say now? But he didn't say anything. He only kissed her, long and lovingly. Annie kissed him back, meeting his lips with the same passion. They seemed to be the only two people in the world. And even if they were, it wouldn't matter – because they had each other. That was all they needed.

THE END


End file.
